


I think you'll be mine

by covalentbonds



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha Wang Yi Bo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, M/M, This is just Wang Yibo loudly demanding attention from Xiao Zhan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covalentbonds/pseuds/covalentbonds
Summary: Wang Yibo:I heard, Zhan ge. I heard.When Xiao Zhan was little, he had the strangest urge to poke at the majestic and terrifying big cats he watched  on wildlife channels. Just poke into their soft squishy skin, to see how they react.Wang Yibo is nothing if not a lion cub. So he gladly fulfils that desire now.Xiao Zhan:ㅋㅋㅋ What did Wang Laoshi hear?They haven't met in real life for quite some time, but it is just as fun to tease Yibo on text.Wang Yibo:Ge, why are you laughing in Korean.Xiao Zhan snorts.Xiao Zhan:Lao Wang, can't I? ㅋㅋㅋㅋIn which Wang Yibo demands things with absolute conviction and Xiao Zhan is too fond to refuse.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 229





	I think you'll be mine

**Author's Note:**

> Alright here are a few videos I used for inspiration, they are mostly just funny :D
> 
> [ WYB's double standards Pt 1 ](https://youtu.be/vLkcaDbkob8)
> 
> [ WYB's double standards Part 2](https://youtu.be/vsdOmJQnrhY)
> 
> [ Don't call him little](https://youtu.be/Q98ykg4w1tY)
> 
> [Ok these ones are far too over analysed for my taste but I like some points so I'll still link them  
> [Libra ](https://youtu.be/1eCDhRH_Uq4)  
> [Leo ](https://youtu.be/_AbJmcbpdgc) ]

Xiao Zhan gets the message when he is lugging his much too heavy suitcase inside his apartment for the time being. Should he start exercising? he thinks with a slight scowl. He already diets and runs on a treadmill whenever possible, and hates all of it. It's the suitcase's fault, he decides. He huffs and puffs and leans it against the doorway, praying to deities above it stands still and then takes out his phone to look at the message. 

  
  


**Wang Yibo:** I heard, Zhan ge. I heard. 

When Xiao Zhan was little, he had the strangest urge to poke at the majestic and terrifying big cats he watched on wildlife channels. Just poke into their soft squishy skin, to see how they react. 

Wang Yibo is nothing if not a lion cub. So he gladly fulfils that desire now. Though it's not cultivated (ha!) Xiao Zhan has a soft and gentle presence in the industry. He gets along well with people, smiles at reporters, listens well, responds sweetly and is generally very easy to work with and honestly he isn't faking any of that. That's who he is. He's always been like that. 

Played mother to his bandmates as well. The first drama he starred in went just like that but it was A-Ling where things changed. 

Wang Yibo is the only person that brought his mischievous side out so easily. With Yibo, he teases banters, snarks, all the time. Even though their age difference was more than even some of his bandmates, Xiao Zhan had  _ fun _ playing around with Yibo, bullying the cub a little until he whined at Xiao Zhan to stop. 

**Xiao Zhan:** ㅋㅋㅋ What did Wang Laoshi hear? 

They haven't met in real life for quite some time, but it is just as fun to tease Yibo on text. 

**Wang Yibo** : Ge, why are you laughing in Korean. 

Xiao Zhan snorts. 

**Xiao Zhan** : Lao Wang, can't I? ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

He uses it again. Wang Yibo is surely climbing against the walls now. The memory of a clip where Yibo forgot Chinese lyrics and rapped in Korean still bright in his mind makes his tummy ache from holding back laughter. 

**Wang Yibo:** Zhan ge is the worst. He bullies me so much. No one believes me when I tell them. 

**Xiao Zhan:** No one believes you because you're a brat. 

Then 

**Xiao Zhan:** ㅜㅜ Maybe I just like Korean. Not everything is about Wang Laoshi ㅎㅎㅎ

He is so overdoing it now, he knows, but for inexplicable reasons, he loves driving Yibo mad. 

**Wang Yibo:** Zhan Ge, you koreaboo. 

He stifles a gasp, this horrible man! 

**Xiao Zhan:** I'm not! Take that back!!

He pouts to himself, looking at his special korean keyboard... it's true he doesn't understand most of it..but it's just  _ so  _ cute. 

**Wang Yibo:** Are too! Zhan ge, Zhan ge!! 

Xiao Zhan can just imagine the expression on Yibo's face when he retorts.

**Xiao Zhan:** What! 

**Wang Yibo:** ㅋㅋ Will you call me oppa~? 😏

Xiao Zhan slams the phone down, blushing, eyes wide. This! This horrible, terrible man. He touches his cheeks and feels the warmth. Why would he do that! He cries to an empty hallway before deciding it's best he moves inside. 

**Xiao Zhan:** Shut up! You pervert! 

**Wang Yibo:** Ge, you wound me. I'm so hurt. I think I will die. Yes. I'm dying. It will all be Zhan Ge's fault. 

Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes and hefts the suitcase inside, a smile playing on his lips. Wang Yibo is also the single most needy alpha he knows. The only one who so shamelessly demands his attention and pouts if he doesn't get it. Weird, because everyone always told him that the man couldn't talk to omegas for jack. He wants to protest all those news reports, Wang Yibo certainly can! He has so many shameless texts for proof. 

**Xiao Zhan:** >:O !! No Bo-Di. Don't die. How can this one apologize?

He entertains the younger man, knowing some odd request for a selfie is coming his way. 

**Wang Yibo:** 😏 Ge, where are you right now? 

There is a call incoming before he can inhale the message. He holds the phone to his ear and locks the door behind him. 

“Zhan Ge!” The alpha says in what can only be described as pure delight. “You picked up." 

Xiao Zhan laughs to himself softly. It's weird how much he indulges the younger man, but for some reason he can't help himself. 

“Were you not expecting me to?” He says teasingly. 

Yibo's silence is full of petulance. “Zhan ge didn't pick up last time.”

Xiao Zhan stares at his phone call incredulously. Does this man know how demanding he sounds sometimes? Bossy brat of an alpha. 

“You! How cruel Bo-Di. I'm busy too you know. I already apologized.” He cries into the speaker. 

“Zhan ge should rest more. You need proper sleep.” 

The sudden change in topic leaves him gaping. 

“Are you calling me old Yibo?” He leans against the fridge and opens it to see it's stocked fully. Great, he can cook for himself today. 

“How can this one dare! Zhan ge is full of vitality. Paragon of young blood!” 

Xiao Zhan laughs. “Hmmm…What did you call for Yibo?” 

“Ge I heard you're in this city. I am too! For a whole month! Let me stay with you.” 

Xiao Zhan splutters in total surprise, both at the request and the tone. Because the request is not much of a request. Wang Yibo demands things with the absolute conviction that he'll get them. It's mildly terrifying. The cub will be truly dangerous when he is older, Xiao Zhan knows. 

“You...where did you hear that, I just landed…” He says trying to distract from the ridiculous statement while wraps his mind around it. 

“I keep my notifications on for Zhan Ge ofcourse.” He replies with absolutely no hesitation, smirk evident in his voice. “Ge, I'm serious. Let's stay together. I don't want to stay at a hotel. I want to stay with Zhan Ge.” 

Xiao Zhan takes a deep breath. The kid is crazy. He eyes the apartment he has rented for the month. It's neither big nor small. The living room is wide and open and the bedroom is bigger than his own in Beijing. The kitchen is beautiful and there are two bathrooms, one in the corridor and one in the bedroom. The sofa pulls out. 

“Yibo.. this is crazy." He says in a last ditch effort but knows that the man will not relent. “I only have one room!” 

“We have shared rooms before, ge, why are you being so mean..” It's said in a whiny tone that immediately attacks Xiao Zhan's damned omega instincts. Yibo probably doesn't do it on purpose but whenever he does it, Xiao Zhan wants to gather the alpha in his arms and comfort him, scratch his hair until the growls and whines fade into satisfied purrs. 

He remembers his mother's tip from his childhood. His father had come home from a business trip, whiny about having to stay away from his omega for so long and collapsed with his head in her lap. She had a fond smile on her face as she advised him in a playful voice. 

“Alphas like to think they're so bad and scary but they're just big babies.” 

Then his father had mischievously picked her up and disappeared into their bedroom, leaving a young Xiao Zhan vaguely traumatized. He blushes and curses himself. Why is the memory coming to him now? 

“Fine, you demanding brat. I'll text you the location. When will you be here?” 

Yibo makes a loud happy sound that doesn't make him smile—it doesn't, seriously. 

“I'll be there in half an hour! Cook me something nice ge~~” He hangs up, before Xiao Zhan can even splutter. 

**Xiao Zhan:** What am I! Your kept man?!

**Wang Yibo:** No~~ Zhan Ge would never be a kept man! 😡

Xiao Zhan agrees with this strongly and nods to himself. That's right, that's right! He would never—

**Wang Yibo** : How about my house husband instead? 😏 

**Xiao Zhan:** Wang Yibo!! You! 

**Wang Yibo:** See you soon Ge 😘 

  
  


He makes a frustrated sound. This little! this ...he struggles to find a word until it comes to him out of nowhere. Baby alpha. This baby alpha is going to be the death of him.

Wait, he thinks evilly. Yibo hates being called a kid. It's weird because most of their co-workers swear that the man will remind them he is younger and make them pay each time and while he sometimes acts spoiled with Xiao Zhan, he also hates it when Xiao Zhan tries to pay, or calls him a kid. He giggles evilly as he types. 

**Xiao Zhan:** Yeah, yeah. See you soon, baby alpha. 

Poking a cub is so satisfying he thinks gleefully and ignores the rapid, probably angry messages to start cooking. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
________________  
  
  
  
  


During A-Ling's filming, there was a time when somehow multiple alphas were free of shooting and gathered in the resting lounge. Though the pheromones reeked and they all made faces at each other, surprisingly there was no tension. They were all just goofing around, complaining and being a nuisance. The assistant director who was an omega had sniffed with distaste and shooed them away. 

“Go have your locker room talk elsewhere.”

They weren't truly before but afterwards the conversation had shifted to the topic slyly. Yibo, who loved bullying them, gleefully participated in the chaos . 

Everyone was throwing out what they wanted in a partner, demands getting funnier and crazier as they giggled. Zhu ZanJin had just waxed poetic about how his omega should lather him in sunscreen everyday as they all lost their shit, falling down and on top of each other when Wang ZhuoCheng interrupted. 

“Gosh, I think even that will be more probable than what Jiang Cheng wants in his omega.” He had said sniggering, waving the script in the air. 

“Naturally beautiful, graceful and obedient, hard-working and thrifty, coming from a respected family, cultivation level not too high, personality not too strong, not too talkative, voice not too loud and must treat Jin Ling nicely." He read out, gasping in laughter. “What is this, can someone like this exist even?” He questioned and giggled more. 

Xuan Lu, who was sprawled across the sofa laughing a second ago, suddenly got a glint in her eye. 

“Exist...well removing the bit about cultivation.. doesn't this person exist?” She wondered. They all looked at her and then followed to where she was staring. 

Xiao Zhan was smiling at the staff, listening to their advice and nodding along graciously. 

They all paused. 

Naturally beautiful—no one could disagree that Xiao Zhan was probably of the most beautiful omegas they had laid eyes on. Graceful and obedient. A simultaneous agreement echoed in everyone's mind again. The man was otherworldly graceful at all times. He was obedient to his elders, always asked his seniors and even his juniors for advice and liked to please everyone around him. 

Yibo's heart burned in boiling vinegar as he saw his colleagues stare at Xiao Zhan but no one paid attention to the rapidly angering alpha as they made their way down the list. 

Hardworking! They cried, who would deny that! Xiao Xhan would work till he collapsed if someone didn't pull him down to rest. 

Thrifty! From bringing his own water bottle to set to of course having more real life experience than all of them who had only ever worked as actors and constantly ooh and aah-ed when he gave tips about Tupperware food, he was certainly thrifty. His personality was soft and agreeable and he was only ever loud when Wang Yibo bullied him! They thought and gave Yibo a stinky eye which he spluttered at. 

Meng Ziyi piped in. “He even cooks for himself when he can.. I don't know when I last saw my kitchen.” 

Ji Li, “I hate to agree with such outdated patriarchal stereotypes of what omegas must be like…

Everyone blinked as decency boinked them over the head. 

He continued with a wistful sigh.“But damn...Xiao Zhan really is the perfect omega to introduce to your parents…

Xuan Lu giggled. “He smells so sweet too!”

Yubin looked like he was going to tear up in a dramatic fashion. “Wow, our Xiao Laoshi is so perfect. He is good with children as well ...The perfect omega!! So Perfect.”

  
  


The anger that had been building up inside him throughout the entire conversation finally exploded as he growled. 

Everyone stared at him in shock. 

“Mine.” He snarled. Even though Wang Yibo was younger than all of them, his alpha presence was overpowering, the kid was seriously scary as he let out his scent to lay his claim. Xuan Lu breathed through her mouth and tried to calm herself. The alpha inside of her was torn between wanting to growl back or turning her neck up in submission. She was going to do neither, she reminded herself. Wang Yibo had the excuse of being young and less in control of his instinctual behaviour. She didn't. 

When she opened her eyes, Wang Yibo had already stalked off to Xiao Zhan and was demanding his attention shamelessly. 

Yubin sighed. “Wow, we can't even try, can we?” 

She snorted. “Do you want to go against Wang Yibo?” 

He squeaked. “Nope. No way. That kid is fucking scary.” 

Ji Li, “Again, I hate the narrow-minded concept that omegas are property to be fought over as if they don't have autonomy….

They stared.

“But yeah, no fucking way am I going against Wang Yibo.”

Meng Ziyi sighed. 

“Xiao Zhan is whipped anyway. No point.” 

Xuan Lu agreed as she watched the omega smile and lean into Wang Yibo subconsciously. No use. No use at all. 

Wang Zhuocheng shuddered. “I think it's gonna be easier for Yibo to now hate my character.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I come from a kfandom where rpf is relatively chill but writing here is so intimidating T__T pls tell me if you liked it <3 Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next Chapter: Its hard being a interviewer for Wang Yibo


End file.
